Oh, Hujan!
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti test susulan dalam suatu ruangan saat hujan turun. Dimana antara mereka masih ada satu masalah kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi berakhir. Akan kah test susulan di tengah deru hujan itu membawa sebuah miracle untuk mereka? Ataukah sebaliknya? / Oh hujan, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun... RnR! Happy Reading.


Awan hitam yang pekat bergerumul memadati setiap horizon cakrawala pandangan. Angin yang tadinya sepoi-sepoi dan terasa begitu menyejukkan, kini melaju dengan kecepatan yang bertambah dengan konstannya. Langit siang cerah dengan teriknya sinar sang mentari telah berubah menjadi kelabu dengan suasana gelap bagaikan di penghujung hari. Gemuruh dan kilatan-kilatan cahaya akibat benturan elektron di angkasa itu kini saling bersahut-sahutan membahana di wilayah kota Konoha. Tak lupa tetes air yang terlihat mulai turun dengan begitu kompaknya menghujami dataran bumi. Setiap penduduk kota pasti akan lebih memilih untuk diam dan bernaung di dalam rumahnya sembari menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian ruang tengahnya daripada berbasah-basahan akibat pertarungan dengan hujaman air langit yang tak mengenal ampun. Bahkan mereka yang sedang beraktifitas di luar ruangan pun terpaksa harus menepi dan mencari tempat sekedar untuk berteduh.

Gadis dengan warna rambut cerah seperti mahkota dari bunga Sakura itu terdiam dengan pandangan lurus tertuju pada pemandangan di halaman sekolahnya yang bahkan tak terlihat apapun kecuali derasnya air hujan mengguyur. Saking derasnya, sampai jarak pandang pun menjadi berkurang dan samar. Gadis itu mengamati setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh dengan begitu seksama –ah salah, salah karena pada pandangan gadis itu tak nampak adanya tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada buliran-buliran air langit tersebut, pandangannya kosong seolah tiada kehidupan disana.

* * *

**Oh, Hujan!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha** **& Sakura Haruno**

Genre : Romance, Drama

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti test susulan dalam suatu ruangan saat hujan turun. Dimana antara mereka masih ada satu masalah kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi berakhir. Akan kah test susulan itu membawa sebuah miracle untuk mereka?

'Oh hujan, aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_...'

.

* * *

.

"Huft..." Gadis dengan wajah manis itu menghela napas pelan, ia memandang jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 sore.

"Baiklah waktu habis, kalian bisa kumpulkan lembar jawaban ulangan kalian ke depan kelas." Seorang guru wanita cantik berambut merah bagaikan darah itu memerintah dengan suara lembut namun tegas.

Sakura memandangi lembar jawabannya yang telah diisi, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya. Setelah menyerahkannya kepada Kurenai selaku guru yang mengawasi ulangan susulannya, Sakura pun kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi. Ia kembali memandangi derasnya hujan dari balik jendela dengan tenang. Sudah satu jam yang lalu sekolahnya usai, ia seharusnya sudah duduk bersantai di rumahnya menikmati dinginnya hujan ditemani secangkir ocha. Namun hal tersebut hanya menjadi khayalan semata karena pada kenyataannya, ia harus tetap berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti test susulan jika tak ingin nilainya tertinggal karena ia sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memandang keadaan sekeliling kelasnya, nampak seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut gelap yang dikenal Sakura dengan nama Sasuke itu sedang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya sembari fokus membaca sebuah buku tebal yang Sakura yakini adalah bacaan berat tentang anatomi manusia. Nampaknya fokus pada permasalahan dalam alur bacaan adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri daripada memandang hujan yang jelas tak membawa manfaat.

Sakura terdiam kembali dalam lamunannya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia putus dengan Sasuke dan tak saling berbicara lagi. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu memejamkan kedua matanya, di ruangan kelas itu kini hanya ada ia bersama Sasuke sedang berdua meski terpisah oleh jarak sekitar beberapa meter dan tak saling bertegur sapa, namun dengan suasana seperti itu sudah mampu membuat jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat, membiaskan kesan merona pada kedua pipi ranumnya.

_Greeep..._

Sasuke menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi telah dibacanya. Merasa sedang dipandangi, pemuda dengan wajah rupawan itu pun menoleh dan menangkap basah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi. Dengan kikuk, Sakura pun segera membalikkan pandangannya, rasanya begitu memalukan.

Sasuke menolehkan arah pandangnya pada jendela yang menampilkan suasana gelap dengan hujan deras yang tak memberi tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Seminggu ke Suna karena mengikuti tournament basket, membuat ia juga harus mengikuti test susulan jika tak mau nilai matematika di rapor nanti rendah. Namun entah bagaimana, takdir mempertemukan ia dengan Sakura –mantan kekasihnya, yang ternyata juga harus mengikuti test susulan itu dikarena ia sakit selama beberapa hari kemarin.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya pelan, tangannya terkepal erat. Sakura sakit saja ia tak tahu karena sedang sibuk dengan tournament di Suna, tapi itu membuat ia yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit... menyesal?

_Greeeek..._

Bunyi berderek yang diakibatkan oleh bergesernya kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Sakura, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sembari membawa tas sekolah dan beberapa buku yang sengaja ia pegang dengan tangannya. Sasuke melirik dan tetap memandang punggung gadis itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

_Jrrrraaaaaash..._

Bunyi hujan yang semakin deras itu menderu memenuhi tiap ruang indra pendengaran Sakura yang kini memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang tentu saja sudah sepi. Ia menaruh tas dan buku-bukunya di sebuah bangku yang masih berada dibawah naungan koridor sekolah sehingga terlindung dari hujan. Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku yang sama, ia menarik nafas panjang. Dadanya terasa sesak, entah mengapa setelah ia kembali memandang Sasuke, rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Sakura menyentuh kemeja seragam bagian dadanya dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sih, Sasuke bukanlah lagi siapa-siapanya, seharusnya ia bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Ya, seharusnya begitu... namun bukan salahnya jika perasaannya malah menolak untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Gadis berwajah manis itu memilih untuk kembali memandang deru hujan, namun salah besar... hal itu malah membuat ia kembali teringat pada kejadian dimana hubungannya bersama Sasuke harus berakhir karena sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka.

Menyesal? Jawabannya, iya!

Sakura sangat menyesal, karena tindakannya yang telah dengan gegabah tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan Sasuke yang padahal tak bersalah sama sekali. Ia menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Hinata, seorang gadis cantik yang begitu anggun. Saat itu ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbelanja bersama Hinata di sebuah toko aksesoris, merasa cemburu dan sudah gelap mata, Sakura yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari kursus musiknya pun segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Lalu dengan tanpa belas kasihan, Sakura malah menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan Sasuke yang memanggilnya untuk kembali, karena setelah ia menampar Sasuke, Sakura langsung keluar dari toko tersebut dan berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Dinginnya guyuran air langit itu pun tak lagi ia perdulikan, ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sampai rumahnya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan melihat kekasihmu jalan dengan gadis yang lain. Dan karena hal itulah, Sakura kemudian jatuh sakit demam tinggi selama 9 hari.

_Tes..._

Setitik bulir bening itu kembali turun merembes dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakura baru tahu jika ternyata Hinata adalah saudara jauh keluarga Sasuke dari Naruto –sahabat Sasuke, dan mereka pergi bersama karena akan membeli sebuah kado untuk Neji –kakak Hinata, yang akan berulang tahun. Baiklah, ini memang salahnya, tapi Sakura bahkan tak punya nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Sasuke apalagi untuk berbicara bahkan meski hanya sekedar meminta maaf. Ya, ia sangat malu dan merasa amat bersalah.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus berdiam disini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua tersampirkan di pundak Sakura. memberi kehangatan dan mengusir dingin yang sedari tadi telah menyelimuti tiap permukaan kulitnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatap lurus kearahnya. Oh tidak, jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. "Kau bahkan menangis," ucap Pemuda itu lagi seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sa-Sasu..." kenapa? Kenapa pemuda ini masih saja bersikap lembut kepadanya? Kenapa ia malah membuat Sakura menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kenapa?

_Greeeeeb..._

"Maaf... maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terasa menggigil karena hawa dingin. Tak di hiraukannya rasa terkejut yang memancar jelas dari gadis dihadapannya tersebut. "Maafkan aku..." Sasuke masih terus mengiba, nada suaranya melemah. Ya, untuk kali ini saja izinkan ia untuk melepas jubah Uchiha yang selalu ia pakai demi membangun karakter klan dalam kepribadiaannya untuk seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Sangat ia cintai.

Sakura diam membisu, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia yang salah, salah karena sudah menuduh Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia yang salah karena telah meragukan cinta dari kekasihnya itu. Jadi, siapakah yang harusnya meminta maaf disini? Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sama sekali tak bersalah, lantas mengapa? Mengapa malah pemuda itu yang memohon maaf? mengapa bukan ia? Mengapa seorang dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan ego dan watak kerasnya harus mengiba memohon maaf kepadanya? Mengapa? Oh, Sakura... apakah kau masih meragukan cinta dari sang tokoh utama pria kita ini, eh?

"Aku.. aku salah karena tak memberitahumu perihal Hinata. Aku yang salah karena seharusnya aku juga mengajakmu saat itu. A-aku..."

_CUP..._

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat orang yang kau sayang meminta maaf kepadamu padahal yang secara jelas bersalah itu adalah dirimu.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasa Sasuke sudah diam dan tenang. Ia berbicara dengan nada sendu sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku yang salah karena sudah seenaknya menuduhmu tanpa bukti yang jelas. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mengontrol emosiku saat itu. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura. Air mata kembali mengalir dari balik kelopaknya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar berdiri sejajar dengannnya, untuk kemudian memeluk gadis cherry itu lagi dengan penuh kerinduan. "Jangan pergi! Jangan pernah mencoba pergi lagi! Aku akan mati jika kau tinggal," Sasuke berbicara pelan sembari menenggelamkan mukanya diantara lekukan leher jenjang Sakura. Tak nampak adanya tanda kedustaan disana.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Cukup sudah, ia tak dapat lagi menahan segala rasa yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia butuh –sangat butuh pemuda Uchiha itu untuk tetap di sisinya, tetap bersama dan menemaninya. Ya, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah separuh hidupnya, jika ia pergi maka hidupnya pun tak akan terasa utuh lagi.

"_I love you_, Sakura."

"_I love you too_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia begitu menikmati pelukan dari Sasuke. Dekapan yang membuainya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kedamaian saat dingin dan rasa takut menyergap tubuh serta relung jiwanya. Semua yang ada pada pemuda itu adalah candu bagi dirinya, bagaikan narkotika untuk kehidupannya. Tak salah 'kan jika ia sangat menginginkan pemuda itu dengan sepenuh jiwanya?

Sakura tersenyum di balik pelukan Sasuke, ia tersenyum pada tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan deras di depannya. Hujan yang menjadi saksi akan semua kejadian di antara ia dan Sasuke. Ya, Hujan.

'Oh, hujan, aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_...'

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

.

**A/N** : waaah? Oke fic gaje apalagi ini? hahaha.. fic ini saya kerjakan tadi pagi buta saat hujan turun mengguyur di daerah kota saya. Tiba-tiba aja gitu datang ide gaje ini. dan taraaaaa~ selesai hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Tapi saya baru bisa publish siangnya. Hehehe ^^

saya sebenarnya bingung, nih fic enaknya di tamatin aja atau di lanjutin? Padahal udah dikasih kata 'THE END' Tapi entah mengapa ada hasrat ingin melanjutkan, *PLINPLAN* Tolong pendapatnya di review yah ^^ kalau yg mau supaya cerita ini di lanjutin, mohon sumbangan idenya donk dari para readers sekalian.. #digetok Jujur saja, saya minim ide ._.v

Ya udah, akhir kata... saran, salam sapa (?) saya tunggu di kotak review. Reviewmu yang akan menetukan nasib (?) fic ini. ^_^

Pelaihari, 03 November 2012

Salam Hangat Slalu,

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
